Kotoha Hanami
Ha (はーちゃん Ha-chan?) is a baby like fairy and one of the Protagonists who appears in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. She comes from the Linkle Smartbook and it is a mystery as to why she comes from it. Her alter ego is Cure Felice (キュアフェリーチェ Kyua Ferīche?), the final form that Ha transforms into. As a young girl, Ha goes by the name, Kotoha Hanami '(花海ことは ''Hanami Kotoha?). Her favourite word to say is '''"Ha" (はー Hā?). Info *Season:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! *Age:1 (Baby), 5 (Child), 13 (Teenagers) *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Turquoise with pink flower highlights *Hair Color:Pink, Light pink (as Cure Felice) *Homeland:Magic World *First Appearance:Episode 4 *Alias:Cure Felice *Theme Color:Turquoise *Voice Actor:Saori Hayami History Born After the Cures defeated Yokubal summoned by Gamets, They hold a book and the flower appear and bloom and she was born, making them shocked. She was born out of a flower into Mirai's hands. Over time, she had grown thanks to the care Mirai and Riko had provided for her. In episode 21, she grew into her final stage and used her powers to quell Dokuroxy's dark power, but she evidently loses some of her powers and becomes a regular human. In episode 22, using the power of the Linkle Stone Emerald, she transforms into Cure Felice for the first time, saving the other Cures from Yamoh's super-powered Yokubal. After the battle, she reveals herself to be Ha and adopts the name "Kotoha Hanami" soon after. Throughout the next few episodes, she is shown to have great magic power at her disposal, but she tries to come to terms with it, thus becoming a prime target for Yamoh. Because of this, she thought that she was putting Mirai and Riko's lives in danger. In episode 26, she even becomes captured by him, but thanks to the other two Cures' desire to stay with her and the power of the Pink Tourmaline Linkle Stone, she is freed and purifies Yamoh. Appearance As a baby, She has short pink hair with a little light pink flower, that has a green leaf coming from its back, on top of her head. Her eye color is turquoise with pink flower assents. She wears a light turquoise baby outfit with a dark pink brooch in the center that has four green leaves coming from the brooch. The turquoise outfit has a little green gem attached to it from the back. Much like when she was a baby, Ha as a toddler has pink hair with a light pink flower tie, that instead, has two green leaves coming from its back, but the flower ties part of her hair in a small ponytail that sticks up. Her light turquoise outfit is the same but is a dress with a frilly hem and she wears turquoise colored shoes. She has small round pale turquoise colored wings on her back. As a young girl now, Ha's pink hair becomes twin tails and she wears three big light pink flowers on her head. Her outfit is a turquoise colored cardigan with puffy sleeves and a round white trim in the middle of both sides of the cardigan. The cardigan is tied together by three big pink flowers on her chest and she wears a turquoise shirt underneath the cardigan. Her skirt consists of light green flower petals and her shoes are turquoise with a white flower brooch and green leaves on front of the shoes. She has sharp pale turquoise colored wings on her back. As an older girl, Ha grows to about the same height as Mirai and Riko. Her hair grows to her shoulders and she wears a green headband with a white flower on each side. Her outfit is a dress with a turquoise top with white sleeves and a white skirt with pink hearts surrounding the bottom and two light green vines with pink flowers hanging on each side. The top is tied together with three pink flowers and a pink ribbon. Her shoes are boots with the toes turned up and a green leaf-like design and white flowers on the top. She also wears a bracelet with a white flower around each wrist. Her turquoise wings become bigger. In winter, she wears a cream turtleneck with a pink flower button, a green skirt, moss green tights, and sand boots, and a green jacket. As Cure Felice, she becomes the same height and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. Her hair becomes light pink and is styled in long braided pigtails with strands hanging from each side. There are two green clips on each side of her head with light turquoise ruffles sticking out. The right one has a flower while the left has a yellow butterfly. On the strands in the front, there is a white flower along the top and a yellow butterfly at the end of each one. The ends of the pigtails have white flowers on the end as well. Along her head is a gold tiara. Her top is light green with a huge pink rose with a dark green stem and leaves in the front. The sleeves are cream-colored and reach her elbows. The skirt is turquoise with a sheer pink layer over it decorated with pink and orange flowers. There are thick green bracelets around each wrist with a rose ring on the middle finger. She also wears turquoise high-heeled shoes with green ribbons around each leg with a white flower on top of the knee. There are small turquoise wings on her back. The Linkle Smartbook appears to be on the left side of her hip. As a civilian, she wears a dress consisting of a white and light green frilly top with elbow-length sleeves and a light turquoise skirt with yellow butterflies on it and a light yellow ruffle lining it. She also wears turquoise shoes with tiny wing-like designs on the top and frilly light yellow socks. Her eyes are also completely turquoise without her usual flower-shaped rises. Personality She is just a young fairy, she acts a lot like a normal toddler - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the Linkle Smartbook to do that. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Riko being a hard worker, Kotoha gained a habit of doing both these things. She is very good at using magic but even she has no idea why or how she is good at it. Despite Riko and Mirai being her favourite, she still loves being around Mofurun. As she become older, she acts quite mature and yet still cheerful and sweet. Relationships Mirai Asahino She loves Mirai and a lot. She usually depends on them to feed her but in episode 15, she decided to feed herself due to the two girls and Mofurun not doing it for her, which is a step her her to do things herself instead of depending on the two girls all the time. Riko She loves and Riko a lot. She usually depends on them to feed her but in episode 15, she decided to feed herself due to the two girls and Mofurun not doing it for her, which is a step her her to do things herself instead of depending on the two girls all the time. Mofurun They have a friendly relationships and cares for each others deeply. She has always been somewhat close with Mofurun since she has helped with taking care of her. Mofurun has been seen at Ha-chan's side even during her rough times like when she was discouraged about the cookies. Powers She is shown to have abilities to use with the Linkle Smartbook and is able to power the Maho Girls Pretty Cure's attacks allowing Sapphire Smartish to power up to defeat Spalda in episode 16. To transform, she need Linkle Smartbook and Linkle Stone Emerald. She transform by saying Felice・Fun Fun・Flowerle!. Alexandrite Alexandrite Style (アレキサンドライトスタイル Arekisandoraito Sutairu?) The form along with Cure Magical and Felice. To transform, she must already be in her Dia Style, and she must be with Riko and Kotoha. She should have Mofurun, her Linkle Stone Alexandrite and the Rainbow Carriage to perform Extreme Rainbow in this form. *'Emerald Reincarnation' (エメラルドリンカネーション Emerarudo Rinkanēshon?) Her main attack, requires Flower Echo Wand to perform it. *'Linkle Pink Tourmaline' (リンクルピンクトルマリン Rinkuru Pinku Torumarin?) Her solo attack. Requires Flower Echo Wand and the Linkle Stone Pink Tourmaline to perform it. *'Extreme Rainbow' (エクストリームレインボー Ekusutorīmu Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Miracle and Magical. She must be in her over The Rainbow Style and have the Linkle Stone Alexandrite to insert onto the Mofurun's bow to perform it. *'Heartful Rainbow' (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō?) Her group attack with Cure Miracle, Magical and Mofurun. It only perform in Maho Girls Pretty Cure: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun!. Etymology "Ha" means "leaf" while "''-chan''" is a suffix used commonly for females. Hanami (花海?): Hana (花?) means 'flower' which is probably a reference to the flower like theme she has going on. Mi (海?) means 'sea'. Kotoha (ことは?) means 'word' or 'spell' which is probably a reference to how witches use spells to cast magic. ''Cure Felice ''taken from Italian language, "Felice" which means happy. Trivia *She is the fourth baby fairy after Chiffon, Potpourri and Ai. *She is the second mascot to live within a device, after Miss Shamour who lives within the Princess Lesson Pad. *She is the first fairy to start out as a baby and grow up from being a baby to a child. **She is also the first Cure to start out as a baby than gradually grow up to become a Pretty Cure. *She is also the second human-like fairy mascot, preceded by Ai. *She is the third Cure to have green as her theme color, preceded by Cure Mint and Cure March. *She is the second mascot to be given the "Cure" title, preceded by Cure Beat. **She is also the third mascot overall to have Cure or Cure-like powers, preceded by Milky Rose and Cure Beat. *Her hair is exactly the same as the butterfly accessories Cure Dream wore in her hair in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. **Her hair looks similar to Cure Princess' in her Macadamia Hula Dance form. *She is the third Cure whose transformation phrase is different from the other Cures on her team, preceded by Cure Ace and Cure Fortune. *She is the first Cure to sit down on her final pose. *She is the first Cure to have braids as her main hairstyle. ** Overall, she is the fourth Cure to have braids, preceded by Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, and Cure Mermaid. Cure Miracle and Cure Magical have them in their Sapphire and Topaz Style forms as well. *She is the fourth Cure in the franchise to not have an English name as Felice is Italian for "happy" or "lucky". The first three were Cure Rouge (French), Cure Aqua (Latin) and Cure Rosetta (Italian). *Her garment is strapless, Unlike her teammates. *She is the second Cure whose voice changes after transformation, preceded by Cure Ace. *She is also the first green Cure whose name doesn't start with "M" and the first one to not be the fourth member of a team consisting of five Cures. *In episode 49, she is the only one who has not aged in appearance. This is probably due to her not being fully human. *She is the first Cure to be a deity. Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Character Category:Mascot Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Cures